iJust Want Peace
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: Carly just wants a little peace in her life. And I just want to write a good summary for a change.


**Ladeedum! I'm just here with a simple one-shot. I just came up with it about five minutes ago. So um enjoy it :p  
PS Daddy's Little Girl...It's in my profile. Read it and enjoy it :P  
**

**Disclaimer: iDon'tknowwhyIstillwritedisclaimers**

* * *

**Carly's POV  
**

"Ahahahaha" This episode of 'Girly Cow" is killing me. It's nice to sit back with a bowl of popcorn, a nice warm blanket, and hot chocolate on a Friday night. We did a great iCarly today at seven. Earlier time equals more viewers.

"Heyo!" Sam? Why is Sam here? She's supposed to be with Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Um...hi" Great now I have to put my popcorn away.

"Gee you sound happy to see me" Sam stuck her tongue out and went to get a sip of my hot cocoa.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Freddie?" I moved my mug away from her grasp

"Yeah but then his mom came, saw us, passed out, and here I am" She exclaimed nonchalantly. I forgot to mention that since Sam and Freddie got back together, they decided to wait until the right moment to tell Mrs. Benson.

"So you left your boyfriend to take care of his unconscious mother in a smoothie restaurant?"

"Even unconscious she's annoying" She shrugged. "Isn't your sister back in town?" I asked, eyes wide open.

"Yeah but I figured you'd be home, so I dropped by here." Sam never gets the hint sometimes "You want me to leave don't you?" Bingo.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long week and I just want a 'Carly night'" I tried to smile my best big girl smile.

"Kid it's fine, that's understandable" She grinned "I'll leave you to enjoy your 'Carly night' while I go over for a 'night at Freddie's'"

"You're still going to go over there after you made his mother pass out?" I should've expected her to but still, c'mon Sam haha.

"Yeah well Momma needs some lovin'" I gave her a confused/disgusted look.

"No, not like that, at least not yet" She winked "I haven't had time for him since last Wednesday. So yeah I'll see you later Carlotta"

"Bye" Alright back to my popcorn and show.

_10 minutes later_

"CARLY! CARLY!" What now? Spencer is supposed to be at an art gallery. He practically broke the door and the couch trying to greet me.

"Hey! So guess what! KaysolikeattheartgalleryImetthisamazinggirlandshei sperf-"

"Hey! Okay. Number one, Hi. Number 2, slow down I can't understand what you're saying" I can't get a moment of peace in this place

"Sorry, so at the art gallery I met this AHHMAZING girl, she's perfect. She's sculpts just like me! But, better. She uses a combination of melted crayons and ughh it's just-"

"AHHMAZING?!" I mimicked him laughing.

"YES! She also has that natural African-American hair look. Her skin tone is like the hot chocolate mustache on your face." he pointed at my upper lip in which I quickly wiped off.

"Cool, but isn't the art gallery open until 11?"

"Yeah" Spencer is so clueless, but I love him.

"It's 9:35"

"Oh, I kind of ran out so I could tell you about her" He smiled innocently.

"You ran out and drove here to tell about your 'dream girl'? Who, by the way, is probably wondering where you are."

"Oh" Ahh reality has kicked in. I love the face he makes when that happens.

"Yeah, I also have a phone you could've texted me" I would've ignored it "Or you could've called, or waited til tomorrow to tell me"

"Yeah, um, well I'm just going to, drive back to thegallerynowbye!" I have never seen him run out so fast.

_20 minutes later_

_*It's the best day everrrr! (best day ever)*_ **(A/N: I love Spongebob)**_  
_

Who's calling me now? I looked at my screen, Gibby. Why would he call me? His bedtime is like 9:30. I should just ignore it. Right? Right.

_*It's the best day everrrr! (best day ever)*_

Stop calling me

___*It's the best day everrrr! (best day ever)*_

Stop calling me

_*It's the best day everrrr! (best day ever)*_

Ohhh! "What Gibby?"

"Oh hey Carly" grrr

"Is there a reason that you called me this late?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot like a minute ago" Oh...my...God.

"So why did you keep calling me?"

"To see if I'd remember when you picked up" I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Gibby" *click* Why can't I just have a relaxing night?

_2 minutes later_

_*It's the best day everrrr! (best day ever)*_

"WHAT GIBBY?!"

"I remembered what I had to say! That joke you told me in science! I get it now. The past, the present, and the future walk into a ba-"

"Yes Gibby _haha very funny._ You want to hear another joke? My night right now! I can't get a single moment of piece! First Sam and her 'well I assumed you'd be here so let me eat your popcorn' and then Spencer with his 'Crayola African queen' and now you with your insanely idiotic approach to a simple joke! I just wanted a night to relax by myself, no one else!"

Whoops, didn't mean to explode on him like that. Great he's not even answering. "Gibby?" I said softly.

"I don't get it. Like where was the funny part?"

"AGHHHH!" I hung up the phone and threw it across the floor.

I'm such a good person! Why must I suffer?! _*knock knock*_

I swear if it's Lewbert back to yell at me about the electric computer mouse we planted in his office, I'm going to rip his wart off.

"Hello? Carly?" That doesn't sound like Lewbert. I opened the door to see the king of Peewee babies, Griffin.

"Griffin? What are you doing here?" He's actually gotten, hotter.

"Well I was coming up the stairs after receiving these awesome new Peewee babies. Totally a great save, I drove all the way to Wenatchee to get it, see look this one is Pauly Parakeet, he-"

"Bye" I tried to slam the door but his foot blocked it before it shut.

"Sorry, well I heard a scream and a crash so I wanted to make sure everything was okay"

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just-I wanted to have a relaxing night and everyone keeps coming in and bugging me"

"I get that feeling too. Especially when I'm polishing my Peewee baby cases and my mom keeps offering me pudding" Yep still weird

"Ahh, sounds irritating." My face obviously creeped out. This silence isn't awkward at all.

"Wanna make out?" he asked.

"Come right on in"

* * *

**Well there ya go haha I don't know exactly why I wrote it. I just kept typing until I felt it was time to end it. **

**Again, I have a multi-chapter in progress called 'Daddy's Little Girl' Just look in my profile for it, since almost every fanfic on here has the same title. You'll love it trust me :)**

**Peace love and Seddie :D**


End file.
